dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Headshot
is a rush attack used by Beerus. Overview First, Beerus raises his hand over his opponent's head, and proceeds to flick them on the forehead, knocking the enemy back several meters with no sign of effort while dealing a great amount of damage. This attack is a simple case of humiliating the opponent as the user has way more raw power. Usage This technique was first used in Beerus' short fight with Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Challenging Beerus to a short sparring match, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and charges towards him, teleporting behind him and throwing a punch, which was easily countered. After throwing Goku overhead, Beerus suddenly appears in front of Goku and uses Headshot, knocking the Saiyan back a considerable distance and inflicting considerable damage. In the anime, Beerus uses it to defeat Gotenks, after smacking the fused half-Saiyan's arm several times he finishes him off using Headshot to hit him into the wall. Later, during the battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus, after grabbing Beerus, Goku uses Headshot on the god to get back at him for having previously used it against Goku. When Sorbet starts ordering the Combatants to use their number advantage during Frieza's revenge, first form Frieza uses this technique to flick Sorbet away. Android 18 used a similar flick against Oolong when Bulma asked her to get rid of him, although it is unknown which part of Oolong is hit, whether it is his head or some other part of his body. Goku used the Headshot flick once again when one of the robbers trying to steal his truck tried to gun him down, after he rapidly catches most of the bullets effortlessly, the Saiyan then retaliated by teleporting to the robber (who was still shooting his gun forward without looking anywhere)'s left side and flicked his head from the left, sending the robber crashing into a rock. Video Game Appearances Headshot was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and is the God of Destruction Beerus' Evasive Skill. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by taking Beerus on as a Master and completing Beerus' Training Qualification Mission. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears as Beerus' Blitz Attack. This attack also appears as one of Beerus' Super Attacks in his "Fury" mode in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it is simply named Flick. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Headshot is a Special Move that can be learned by Arale Norimaki, Beerus, Champa, and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. It can also be acquired from Beerus by his EX-Fusions Gorus, Kibeer Kai, and Whirus. It can be acquired from Arale by her EX-Fusions Arale 18 and Towale. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Headshot returns as Beerus' Evasive Skill in his God of Destruction Clothes 1 Skillset. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 69: "God of Destruction and His Master". File:Aracksuperdbh.png|God of Destruction's Severe Punishment in Dragon Ball Heroes aracksuperdbh2.PNG|Broly about to be hit by Arak's attack aracksuperdbh3.PNG|Broly hit by the attack In Dragon Ball Heroes, Arak uses the technique as his special attack, called . In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it appears as part of Beerus' Level 3 Super Special Attack, . The normal version of the attack has Beerus grabbing his opponent and performing a Headshot, but if the opponent is Goku Black or Fused Zamasu and it does enough damage to knock the opponent out, he will instead use Hakai and erase the opponent from existence. Trivia *In the Naruto series, the Legendary Sanin Tsunade uses a very similar technique which consists of a simple finger flick to the forehead capable of launching a person a considerable distance due to Tsunade's monstrous strength. It was used on the series protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki during a brief fight between the him and Tsunade over Tsunade's negative attitude and her refusal to accept the title of Fifth Hokage, which occurred in the Naruto manga and anime 10 years before the release of Battle of Gods. In both cases, a simple attack (forehead flick) is used to demonstrate how outclassed the protagonist (Goku and Naruto) is compared to their respective opponents (Beerus & Tsunade). References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques